I've Lost My Fear of Falling One Shot
by CrossingCamille
Summary: Sage has been waiting for this day her entire life. But no one could ever guess the surprises that await them on this special day... *This is a My Chemical Romance FanFic*


Each step was like a dose of adrenaline surging through my body. My hands began to shake slightly as realization dawned on me. This was it. This was the day I had hoped and planned for. I had been dying for this day to come. So... Why was I so nervous? Everyone stared as I made my way past them. It made me blush a little at all of the attention. If someone had not been beside me I would have fainted on the spot. My mind was racing with so many thoughts that I felt a little dizzy.

I looked up, in search of the one face that actually mattered to me. There. Right in front, as planned. His brilliant hazel eyes sparkled with pure joy. He looked magnificent in his sleek, black tux. His black, shaggy hair fell just above those heart-melting hazel eyes. I felt my pace quicken as I longed to be near him. I wanted to be in his embrace, hearing the drum of his heart beat and the rhythm of his breathing. A small grin pulled at the corners of his lips as he saw me hastening toward him.

Finally, I was standing right infront of him, drowning in his eyes. I would have loved to just stay like that forever. He flashed a perfect, knee-weakening smile.

"I love you" he mouthed with his smile remaining flawlessly lit upon his face.

"I love you too" I mouthed back and returned the smile as best as I could.

At that moment all nerves disappeared and I knew I had made the right decision. I could tell he felt the same way. I looked behind him at the four greatest men I had ever known. They all gave me reassuring smiles and a thumbs up before I turned my attention back to the beautiful man before me. His eyes now danced with passion and he winked at me, causing my pale cheeks to light up.

All this time and he still got to me. Had it really been that long? I could hardly believe it was real. It seemed impossible to really be true. It seemed like just yesterday we were hanging out in the garage talking about how we would never grow up. But here we were...

I glanced down as I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and then I stared back up into those addictive eyes. The same eyes I had fallen for the first time we met.

"...from this day forward?" I looked at the priest and then back at him.

I smiled as I said an enthusiastic "I do!"

I heard a small chuckle from beside me. Even his laugh was beautiful. I squeezed his hand in fake anger and he secretly stuck his tongue out at me so no one would see. I giggled quietly. Even now, the 8 year old comes out in him, but I didn't mind. I loved his childish manner and giggles. It kept me from completely losing my mind.

"I do!" he nearly shouted with joy.

"You may kiss the bride" the priest declared.

A huge smile lit my new husband's gorgeous face before he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon my lips. I never wanted it to end.

"I love you Sage" he whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too Frank" I replied as the whole church broke into thunderous applause.

My fairytale was coming to life right before my very eyes. I was going to be with Frank Iero until the day I died. I was Mrs. Iero now. Our entire life was melded together for eternity. We would fight and make up and have children running around with his eyes and my lips. Then we would sit in our rocking chairs talking about the day we pledged our lives together. Our grandchildren would sit around us and listen, their laughter floating on the wind. It was all just too perfect. I smiled at my precious Frank and we turned to face our friends and family. They couldn't have been happier for us.

"Hold it!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I turned my head quickly to look at my four best friends and Frank's groomsmen. My eyes landed on the face of the one who had yelled. His long, silky black locks fell across a pair of dazzling hazel eyes. I watched in confusion as he shook his head sadly and reached inside the pocket of his snazzy, black tux. The suave Gerard Way.

"I'm sorry Sage, baby, but this isn't working for me" Gerard stated, grinning slyly.

"What are talking about?" I asked, befuddled.

"Let me put it simply. This is the end of your beginning, punk!" Gerard shouted as he pulled out a small, black handgun from his pocket.

"Holy crap! Gerard, what are you doing?!" Frank exclaimed, panic stricken.

"Shut up, pansy!" Gerard snapped and pointed the gun at me.

"G-Gerard... w-what did I do?" I stuttered as tears began to form.

"You know what you did! Now say goodnight!" Gerard smiled and pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I couldn't make myself move thought. Fear had gripped me from the inside out. The bullet inched forward until it slammed into my chest. I saw Frank watch in horror as I jolted backwards due to the force. Pain seized me and I lurched forward to clutch the spot where the bullet had hit. Numbing pain shook my body. I wanted to pass out, but my mind was fully awake and alarmed. I pulled one of my hands away from the wound to look at it. Blood dripped down my fingertips, leaving a gleaming crimson trail. I gasped and stepped backwards. Blood spread and stained my pure white dress. It just couldn't be. I knew it was too perfect.

Frank was just staring in shock at the scene. Suddenly, he snapped back to his sense and looked at me, smiling grimly. I watch, perplexed, as he reached into his tux and pulled out a matching black handgun that he pointed at the assembly. Screams filled the church as the people panicked for their lives.

"Shut up!" Frank and Gerard yelled.

Ray, Bob, and Mikey all stepped forward, pulling out their own matching black handguns aswell. No... not them too. My heart sank into despair. All the ones I loved were murderers. The assembly was silent as the guys kept the guns pointed at them. I could only watch helplessly.

"Okay. We're gonna do this orderly or else we'll shoot your brains out!" Frank announced with a sneer.

"Everybody get against the walls!" Gerard instructed.

Frank walked over to me and picked me up bridal style in his arms. How ironic.

"Sorry... I got blood on your shirt" I mumbled weakly.

He looked at me like I had just injected myself with drugs and grown an extra arm. He began carrying me down the aisle and the rest of the guys followed closely. This walk was very different from the walk I had made up here. It wasn't happy and the nerves I had weren't the good kind. I was going to die... on my wedding day... with a killer as my husband. For some reason though, I still loved him. I have no clue why, but he would always be the same beautiful boy I fell for the first time we met. Nothing could change how I felt about Frank. Somewhere inside him, I knew he had the same feelings for me. Love.

We reached Frank's silver spider eclipse convertible. He placed me in the back seat next to him and everybody loaded into the car after us. All the guys turned to smile at me and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Happy April Fool's Day!" I cheered gleefully. We all broke into chaotic laughter as we looked at each other.

"Do you think they bought it?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah! My little brother nearly peed himself!" Bob chuckled.

"What did you shoot me with Gerard? It hurt!" I groaned.

"Cap gun," Gerard said with a mischievous grin.

"So what are we gonna do with all this fake blood?" Ray asked, holding up a bad full of it.

"Save it. We'll use it on Halloween" I replied.

"Hey lets go! The cops are here and they'll explain the whole joke. I don't want my mom to kill me yet!" Gerard exclaimed.

Bob cranked the car and we sped out of the parking lot.

"I can't wait until our honeymoon in Hawaii..." Frank sighed.

"Me either! It's only a week away" I agreed and rested my head on Frank's shoulder.

I felt Frank lightly kiss my forehead and then lay his head upon mine. Perfect. It was so much more than that.


End file.
